Total Drama Cartoon Island
by chess5273
Summary: All of your favorite Cartoon Network shows like Adventure Time and the Amazing World of Gumball versus all of your favorite Nick shows like Hey Arnold and the Angry Beavers! Find out who wins Total Drama Cartoon Island!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Cartoon Island Episode 1**

 **Getting to Know Each Other**

In the Team CN Cabin, Peppermint butler and Pops are talking and getting to know each other when Pops asks, "Do you want to be in an alliance with me?"

Peppermint butler replies, "Only if Courage can be in it, he seems nice." Peppermint butler and Pops go up to Courage and ask him if he wants to be in their new alliance. He immediately agrees and cannot wait to kick some butt in the competition with his new friends. During all of this, Jake overheard the conversation and wanted to be a part of the alliance too. He goes up to the alliance and asks if he can be part of it. After a group huddle, the alliance expands to include Jake as well.

Jake says, "I think we should get Darwin out. He seems like a real threat."

Courage nervously says, "What if he overhears us conspiring against him?"

Peppermint tells Courage not to worry and agrees with Jake, saying, "We just need to figure out a plan to get him eliminated."

Over at the Team Nick Cabin, Chuckie and Norbert immediately start arguing over small things like who gets what bed and who gets to shower first. Patty, Rocko, and Zim agree that if Team Nick loses, either Chuckie or Norbert should be eliminated to make the cabin more peaceful. Doug and Spunky decide that they should be friends and immediately make up a secret handshake, forming an alliance between them. They think that Zim should go home first because of the threat he has on the team.

 **Challenge 1**

Suddenly, both cabins hear a loud bell. Everyone rushes outside to see what is going on, and they see Bugs Bunny, the host of the competition, standing on a platform holding a megaphone.

"Attention, teams," he says, "It is time for our first challenge! Each team will be competing in an age-old competition pitting team against team, combining such skills as running, seeking, and being put in jail! Any guesses for what we will be doing?"

Helga immediately calls out, "Capture the flag!"

"Ding ding ding that is correct!"

The teams react, with some people, like Darwin, immediately smiling in anticipation and others, like Stimpy, frowning nervously.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

Everyone is stuck in jail except Darwin and Jake from Team CN and Tommy and Arnold from Team Nick. The remaining players pant with exhaustion, but refuse to give up. Tommy attempts to run and capture Team CN's flag, but Jake catches him and puts him in jail. Knowing that Team Nick is distracted, Darwin sprints to the other side, only to be caught by a diving Arnold. Both teams race to get the other team's flag, but there can only be one winner.

Bugs Bunny calls, "Stop! One team has succeeded in capturing the other team's flag. That team is… Team Nick!"

Team Nick surrounds Arnold and lifts him up on their shoulders, chanting, "We won! We won! We won!"

Darwin scowls at Jake, and yells, "It's your fault we lost! Nice job, pipsqueak."

Immediately Jake attempts to charge at Darwin, but Courage and Beast Boy hold him back.

 **Back at Team CN** **'** **s Cabin**

Gumball, Starfire, Raven, and Finn are talking about who to vote off. They all point out how rude and obnoxious Darwin is, and feel like he is the obvious choice. They also think that Katz is a threat because he is mysterious, and could have bad intentions.

 **Elimination Ceremony**

Bugs Bunny announces, "It's time to vote. Who from Team CN is going home?"

Finn votes and mysteriously says, "It's time for you to go."

Darwin says, "See ya, pipsqueak."

Jake announces, "You're a goner."

Katz says, "We don't need you."

Finally, Peppermint Butler says, "You seem nice, but we have to win challenges."

Bugs says, "Darwin and Katz, please step forward. You two have the most amount of votes. One had two more than the other, and that person is… Katz."

 **Votes**

Finn- Katz

Jake- Darwin

Rigby- Darwin

Courage- Darwin

Mordechai- Katz

Katz- Jake

Raven- Katz

Beast boy- Katz

Gumball- Katz

Darwin- Jake

Pops- Darwin

Peppermint butler- Jake

Starfire- Katz

Anieas- Peppermint butler

 **28th contestant: Katz**

 **Episode**


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama Cartoon Island** **Episode 2**

 **Team Nick Cabin**

Rocko, Patty, and Zim were trying to stop Chuckie and Norbert from arguing when Ren asks, "You guys have a minute?"

Zim says, "Sure, better than doing this. What's up?"

Ren replies, "Can I be in your alliance?"

Patty says, "Yeah, we could use more members."

Ren asks, "Who are you planning to vote off?"

Rocko exclaims, "Chuckie or more likely Norbert. They won't stop arguing!"

 **Team CN Cabin**

Jake asks Starfire, "Why didn't you vote Darwin off?"

She responds, "We need him for challenges. He's more useful than Katz."

Darwin and Raven are looking for one of the three immunity idols. If they find one, they will be safe from elimination when they play it. Raven asks Darwin, "Do you want to be in an alliance? It seems like you need someone on your side."

Darwin says, "Yes! Thank you. I needed a friend in this competition. Now, we should make a plan to get Jake kicked off.

Raven asks, "What do you have against Jake?"

He responds, "He tried to get me eliminated last time and he cost us the challenge."

Rigby interrupts their conversation and says, "I'm with you. I want in."

A startled Darwin says, "Sure," and then excitedly says, "I found the idol!"

Rigby and Raven sigh with relief, all knowing that they are safe from elimination.

 **Challenge #2**

Bugs Bunny blows an air horn to get everyone's attention. They know what that means; it's challenge time! He announces, "Our second challenge will be a relay race! Each team must select five people to compete. May the best team win!"

 **Team Nick Deciding**

Rocko says, "I nominate cutie to compete," pointing at Helga, who blushes, but nods in agreement. Ren and Arnold volunteer and the team accepts happily, because they know those two are the best at physical challenges.

Gir asks quietly, "Can I compete?"

Arnold hears him and says, "Sure, buddy!"

Norbert says, "We're gonna win as long as Chuckie doesn't race!" Chuckie, immediately offended, tackles him and the two start fighting.

Rocko says, "Let them be. I'll go."

 **Team CN Deciding**

Darwin and Jake both say at the same time, "I should go! No, I should go, not you!"

Courage tiredly exclaims, "You both can go, just stop fighting!"

Raven and Rigby volunteer to compete. Gumball says, "I wanna try!"

Peppermint Butler says, "Then it seems like our team is complete."

 **Challenge**

Gir and Darwin start off on a five-foot high balance beam that is twenty-feet long. Midway through, Darwin pushes Gir, who barely manages not to fall over. Gir says, "That wasn't very nice!"

Darwin says sarcastically says, "Oh, my bad!"

Jake says, "Let me at him," but the rest of the team holds him back.

Darwin finishes the balance beam first, closely followed by Gir, and tags Rigby. Gir quickly finishes and tags Helga, saying, "You can do it!"

Rigby and Helga have to climb a thirty-foot rope and get to the top of the cliff. Helga easily beats Rigby there, but Rigby won't give up and continues climbing, only a minute behind. Helga tags Arnold right before Rigby tags Jake, and both competitors realize that they have to catch fifteen squirrels before moving to the next stage. Jake is good at this because of his stretchiness, but Arnold is nice and the squirrels soon approach him. They both catch all fifteen squirrels at approximately the same time. Ren and Raven have to run three miles to tag their next competitor. Both of them make it look easy by using their cleverness to hitch rides on animals. Ren's bear friend eats Raven's bat, leaving Raven stranded with a mile and a half left. She yells, "You'll pay for that!"

Raven tries to get another animal, but can't until after Ren finishes and tags Rocko. She rides a gazelle to the next station and tags Gumball. The last challenge is to make it through a corn maze. Rocko is not good at mazes, but knows he just has to do his best. Gumball is extraordinary, but Rocko has a head start and they run a foot race to the finish. The winner is...

Gumball!

 **Team Nick Cabin**

Ren goes up to Chuckie and Norbert, who are arguing, and says, "Zim, Patty, and Rocko are planning to get you out. I say we should vote off Patty. She seems to be the leader." Chuckie and Norbert agree immediately. They get Stimpy, Tommy, and Daggett to agree with them.

 **Elimination**

Bugs asks, "Who's going home?"

Chuckie says, "Plot against me, and you'll pay."

Ren says, "I have this in the bag!"

Rocko says, "Our plan should execute perfectly."

Patty says, "Is Ren really on our side?"

Finally, Helga says, "There are two sides. Which should I be on?"

Bugs announces, "Norbert and Patty, please step forward. You two have the most votes against you. The person going home is… Patty."

 **Votes**

Arnold- Norbert

Helga- Patty

Ren- Patty

Stimpy- Patty

Tommy- Patty

Chuckie- Patty

Doug- Rocko

Patty- Ren

Rocko- Norbert

Spunky- Norbert

Norbert- Patty

Daggett- Patty

Zim- Norbert

Gir **-** Rocko

 **28th place: Katz**

 **27th place: Patty**

 **Episode**


End file.
